The purpose of the present project is to develop a new type of RFID tagging system for tracking laboratory mice. It is based on the PharmaSeq laser light-powered microtransponder. Its major advantages are its small size (500 5m x 500 5m x 100 5m), monolithic (one part) design, inertness (silica-based), and very low cost. No anesthetization of the mice will be required. The system will consist of the tag itself, the tag reader, and an insertion device. The microtranponders will be implanted using the insertion device in the mouse's ear or tail just under the skin. To read the ID, thus identifying the animal, the operator will simply bring the ID reader to within the immediate proximity of the implanted microtransponder and the ID will be acquired automatically onto the computer workstation. The software will associate the ID of the implanted MTP from a particular mouse with data related to its role in experimental procedures and/or breeding history. The main goals are to: (1) Design and build the system;(2) Improve the sensitivity of the reader so that it is easier to read the IDs of microtransponders implanted under the skin. Several enhancements are planned, including integrating a more powerful laser into the reader, improvements to the ID detection algorithm, and optimization of the reader's pickup coil antenna;(3) Develop a microtransponder injector;(4) Configure a workstation to stabilize the wand on a flexible arm, freeing both of the operator's hands to manipulate the mouse and inject microtransponders;and (5) Conduct an initial biocompatibility study and test the system in different laboratories. Use of the system will improve the reliability of tracking of experimental subjects, lower costs, and prevent costly errors including rework due do unreadable markings and lost labels. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Laboratory mice play a powerful role in basic research and a key role in mammalian genetic and biomedical research. They are universally accepted as the primary model for analyzing and understanding inherited human disorders. The new PharmaSeq system has the potential to greatly increase the use of RFID tags in laboratory mice, or even to lead to the general adoption of this new technology as a universal tagging system that can track animals from breeding through their entire useful lifetime.